Perfect Angels
by Control Room
Summary: Susie was ashamed of her body. Allison was ashamed of her lineage. But they both were perfect.


Susie bit her lip, gazing at the silhouetted slender figure standing by her window. She marveled in the beautiful form illuminated by a streetlamp and the moon, casting two shadows on her floor, one a soft yellow and the other a graceful pearl. She wondered in awe of the incredible body the stunning and mind blowing idea of who this was, in her bedroom.

Allison. The beautiful and breathtaking, in far more ways than one (in her unmatched gorgeousness, in her outstanding singing, in the resplendent way she kissed, in the eroti- maybe… it would be best for the both of them if Susie didn't relay _that_ information), Allison Pendle.

It was almost funny how they got there.

The at first bitter and hated rival of Susie's roll, then the begrudging but compassionate teacher and eager and sweet apprentice, then a budding friendship and sympathetic bond, and then a brief awkward step between platonicy to intimacy now… this bliss. Susie was Allison's angel and Allison was Susie's, but there was just one problem:

Susie wasn't perfect.

At least, that's what people would tell her, all the time.

She was too short and too fat, too ugly and too sexy, too unlayable and too promiscuous, her smile too wide and her smile too small, dressed too expensive dressed too cheap, and she concluded if everyone could find something wrong with her, she could never be perfect. Her parents were unmarried. Not that they hated each other or divorced, no, they just wanted their lives together to be their life together, without paperwork filing they they were legally bond. They loved each other very much, but people took out their dislike for this unorthodoxy on Susie.

"Aren't you an accident?" people would mockingly (and rebukingly) ask. Others would question, "so, you're a bastard, right?"

She would laugh it off, answer 'no' to both questions politely, and close off the conversation. And that would be the end of that, but inside, it hurt, to know people thought this way about love, looking at it as a necessity and chaining. But Love, in Susie's eyes, was only good. That's all love is. It is just pure good, there doesn't need to be any documentation of it.

Susie loved Allison and wondered why she loved her back.

Allison stared out the window, looking up at the moon, the glare of the street lamp catching her eye every so often, but her gaze mostly trained on the moon. Her mother would tell her in a soft and twinkling voice that Allison was like the moon. Her father would gruffly smile at the sentiment, and roll his eyes before hugging his little family. Her mother was Japanese, and her father American. The people around them told them what they thought about that, taunting and yelling at her mother, berating her father. Little Allison did not know why people would yell the things that made her mother cry and make her father hold her mother tightly; she didn't know what people meant when they would point at her and her almond colored, almond shaped eyes on her almond shaped, almond colored face, and tell her parents that she'd be taken away. She never was taken away. Her parents would never let anyone take her away. She was enrolled in school. There she learned what people meant when they jeered and shouted. She would come home crying, but always dried her tears. Her Ha`ha did not need to know she was sad. One day her Dad came home early, and she had not yet dried her tears. He told her mother.

They told her she was beautiful, and perfect; and the children who said otherwise were wrong.

She took both statements as truth. She was perfect to those who knew her, and the opposite of perfect to those who didn't.

But sometimes, what other people would say with calm voices in biting tones would penetrate her heart.

Maybe she really was a disgusting half breed.

Unlike beautiful, silky, pure Susie.

Why did she even bother with her?

Smooth, pale arms wrapped around her, a face pressing to her back.

"Come back to bed, Allove," Susie murmured, using a little joke name Allison found amusing at times. Allison's lips twitched, but fell back into her sad neutral expression. Susie rubbed Allison's stomach gently, slipping her hands under her loose tee shirt (one of Susie's) to softly caress her warm skin. "Come on, Allison. It's cold without you, and I miss your hair. It's too high for me to reach when it's tied up like that, Alli."

"How's this, then?" she smiled, turning to face her and leaning down to kiss the top of Susie's blonde head. Susie hummed happily, running one of her hands over the braids tight on Allison's head. Susie held her head tenderly, tilting her own back and going on tip toe to catch Allison's beautiful coral lips. Allison pulled away sharply, turning back to the window. Susie retracted her hands slowly, placing a hand under Allison's. Her fingers curled around her hand, squeezing gently. "I'm sorry, Susie, th-that I'm not good."

"Allison!" Susie's blue eyes were wide and shocked. She softly tugged her to sit on the bed so she could see her. Allison looked at their intertwined fingers and her expression saddened even more, distressing Susie. Susie used her free hand to pet the side of Allison's cheek, the taller and younger leaning into loving stroke after stroke, Susie's touch that of a dealer of fine jewelry. "You aren't just good , you're right. You are so much more than that. You are amazing. You're eyes are heavenly," she kissed both softly, making her sad look fade slowly, "you are intelligent and clever," her forehead received little kisses, in turn turning her lips upward ever so slightly, "you sing beautifully," her cheeks were bussed gently, her precious smile returning to her priceless lips, "you are gracious and graceful," her nose and chin, earning a soft and lush giggle, "you are perfect."

Susie's lips never caught Allison's, nay, for Allison's caught Susie's. She caught her in her slender arms, and in the moonlight, darker almond skin was juxtaposed by light peach skin, their fingers still entwined from Allison's left arm around Susie's back met by Susie's right coming across her chest. Allison's free hand ran through short waves of blonde, Susie's fondling her hip and side. As her fingers trailed down the milky haze of Allison's skin, she was once again reminded of their stark contrast. How perfect Allison was, and how wrong and blemished she was. She tried to remain passionate in their kiss, but found herself sinking once again into doubt. Her thoughts reared against her in a rallying cry of disdain.

She only wants your body, you slut.

No, Allison lov-

You'd sleep with anyone who'd take you, wouldn't you, you whore?

A few years ago that may have been true but she had standards no-

You're nothing but a flooz-

"Susie?" Allison's sweet voice stole her thoughts from hell, driving her back to the Heavens with the angel known as Allison. "Susie, are you alright? Please, we can stop if you're not up to it."

"No, Alli, don't stop," she whispered, thankful for her angel. Allison still stilled. "Allison, just… n-nevermind."

"I would never just fuck you and leave," Allison read her thoughts perfectly, appalled by the mere idea of abandoning the heavenly Susie. Susie knew she hated the thought, and it filled her heart. They knew each other inside and out. "God, Susie, why would you ever think I'd do something like that?"

"Because I'm just a whore, a slut," she whimpered, hiding her face in the blanket in shame. How many people had she slept with in this bed? So many, but no one with the same love and passion and amount of time as her . She was special and beautiful and kind. "Allison, I'm so grotesque, no one wants me, unless they're just looking for a quick release."

"Susie, how can you say that?" Allison asked, stunned. Susie knew of her insecurities, she dug them up within days of meeting. But Susie? Confident, smart, glamorous Susie? She was wonderful and perfect. Allison studied her, watched the way her eyes critically glanced over her own gorgeous body. Was she ashamed? Well, Allison was going to fix that. "Your hips are that of Aphrodite, your eyes that of psyche, your awe that of Kisshoutennyo herself. Please, Susie, know your beauty and your powers in Venus, perfection beyond belief. I love you, Susie. You'll always be my angel."

"I love you," Susie choked out, holding back tears, wrapping her arms around Allison. "But Allison, you are my angel, and you are perfect. How can we both be perfect if we are both so... so different?"

"I guess we'll have to be perfect for each other," Allison giggled, her feminine and almost childlike charm sweeter than honey on Susie's ears. "And be each other's angels."

"I like that," Susie whispered, allowing herself to be enveloped by the taller while she swathed Allison. "I like that a lot. But I love you more."

"Mmm. Love you, too."


End file.
